According to the related art, as a tape cartridge of this type, a tape cartridge having a double structure including a tape cassette which accommodates a print tape and a ribbon cassette which accommodates an ink ribbon is known (see JP-2005-324555). In this case, as the ribbon cassette, a plurality of kinds having ink ribbons in different ribbon colors is prepared in order to enable multi-color printing with a tape-like label preparation device. Meanwhile, in the tape-like label preparation device in which the tape cassette and the ribbon cassette are loaded, every time a ribbon cassette with a different ribbon color is loaded, the print tape is rewound and multi-color printing is thus carried out.
The tape cassette is accommodated in an unloadable manner in an inner section corresponding to a cassette cover of the tape-like label preparation device. In the tape cassette, a tape spool with a print tape wound thereon is provided inside a cassette case, and a ribbon cassette housing section where the ribbon cassette is loaded in an unloadable manner is formed.
The ribbon cassette has a ribbon case and an upper wall section extending horizontally from the ribbon case. In the ribbon case, a ribbon spool with an ink ribbon wound thereon and a take-up spool for reeling in the ink ribbon are provided. Also, in the ribbon case, a head accommodation section which accommodates a thermal head on the device side is formed. Meanwhile, two engagement leg portions are provided on the upper wall section. The two engagement leg portions are configured to be engaged with a pair of guide shafts on the side of the device.
Also, a tab piece is formed on the top surface of a cover member of the ribbon case and on the top surface of the upper wall section. The pair of tab pieces is arranged at a position which is spaced apart from the head accommodation section with the take-up spool situated in-between and close to the side of one engagement leg portion.
The user holds the pair of tab pieces and loads the ribbon cassette in the tape cassette loaded in the tape-like label preparation device. Of the ribbon cassette loaded in the tape cassette, the ribbon case portion is inserted in the ribbon cassette housing section of the tape cassette, and the two engagement leg portions on the upper wall section are externally fitted with the pair of guide shafts.